Nighttime In Djose Temple
by Kittieponcho
Summary: Gippal is up, late a night. He's nervous, waiting for her. Rated M for content and laguage. Please review!


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy entirely belongs to Square Soft/Enix. All I ask is that you enjoy and review!

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

He pace back and forth in his room, he was too nervous to sit. 'What the hell?' he thought to himself, 'I'm supposed to be the one making the girl have butterflies, not the other way around!' Vanity was never wasted on Gippal. He looked up at the clock. Only five minutes til _she _arrived. Just who was she?

"More like who does she think she is?" he said aloud, and began thinking back on the past month. She came to him out of nowhere, with no hint of a warning. She even had the gall to start ordering **his **men around. She always did have more balls than most men he'd ever met, but Gippal was boss around here, not **her**.

That's why he asked her up here tonight. To set her straight. Also to see if her hints meant what he wanted them to mean. _What he needed them to mean._ The thought of her naked, writhing and moaning his name was almost enough to make him come.

"Clear your mind Gippal," he said out loud, "Keep yourself focused on the important parts first."

"And what important parts would those be?" a husky voice asked from the doorway. He turned around to be greeted by the most _fantastic _sight of his life. He slowly let his eyes travel up her body, feasting on her. From her dangerously high strappy stilletos, to her impossibly short hem, stopping for a second on her plunging v-neck of her all leather super-tight "dress", finally up to her gorgeous crimson eyes and silky silver hair.

"So," Paine said, a slight smile tugging at her soft lips, "What exactly did you want from me?" she asked, adding particular emphasis on the last three words.

"Hmm?" Gippal mutterd before realizing that he had to form words.

"Oh...yeah...I want you to stop...under...my men..." his face flushed, eyes widening as he realized what he had said.

"I mean-"

"Gippal, the only way anyone is going under anyone is you...under me." She interrupted, an evil glint in her eyes. With that she pounced on him, kissing him more and more passionately till he groaned for her to stop for a minute.

"Fine, killjoy" she added the last word , sounding slightly annoyed.

"I just think we need a little privacy." Gippal said, moving to close the door, the added "And what I **meant **to say was that I really need you to stop under_mining _me infront of my crew." he finished, relieved that he got it right this time.

"Ah, afraid to loose control are we?" Paine asked, moving towards the bed, "Well why don't you come over here and see wether or not you like being in someone else's hands?"

'Fuck this chick is hot' he thought to himself, the corrected 'Paine, not chick. She's not like anyone you've ever had before.' he made a move towards the bed and she caught him by surprise, flipping him over. Before he knew it, he heard two clicks and realized that he had been cuffed to the bed. He looked up at his captor with a confused expression on his face.

"Do you have **any **idea how hard and uncomfortable it is to keep those things hidden in your cleavage?" she asked him, indicating towards her full, well shaped bosom.

"Well m'dear I really can't say I do." he said sarcastically. She glared at him, then bent low so that she was just far enough away that he couldn't reach his neck up and kiss her.

"Do you really think you're in any position to be making witty little remarks like that?" she asked.

"Depends." Gippal replied, obivously trying to goad her into something.

"On what?" she asked him.

"On how fast you think you can get out of that dress and actually **start **making these demands you speak of." he smiled knowing she would take the bait.

"Well you do have a good point." she said, climbing off the bed and walking over towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Well I'm not about to get undressed in front of you. I have other plans for getting you up." she said, casually slipping out of the room.

Now was his chance. Gippal pulled out a bobby pin that he always kept on him. However, he only got one open when he heard her start to turn the doorknob. He quickly adjusted the cuff to make it appear closed. When she came in, she peered over to see her prey exactly as she had left him. 'Yevon he looks so delicious' she thought to herself as she sauntered across the room, now down to her black push up bra and matching panties.

"So m'dear," she said, imitating his prior tone, "Where exactly should I begin?" This time, however, the surprise was on her, as he acted quickly, cuffing her to the bed. In her state of alarm, she knocked his hand holding the bobby pin and it fell to the floor.

"Good going genius." She said "Now how are we supposed to DO anything?"

"Awww common Paine, where did that sexy vixen from a few seconds ago run off to?" he teased.

"She ran away with all hope of escaping this til morning." she said annoyed.

"What do you mean?" he asked her realizing a little too late that he didn't have his lock-pick anymore. "Don't you have anymore of those bobby pins in your hair?"

"No Jackass...it just stays this way on it's own..." she said, really pissed off now, then added, "You are going to pay for the embarassment tomorrow"

"What embarassment?" he sounded confused.

"You just don't think sometimes do you? How do you think we're getting out of this? Obviously somebody is going to have to let us out...but there is nobody within ear shot. Not until tomorrow morning when the workers come back from their homes..." she said, her irritation becoming more and more obvious with every word that she spoke.

"You mean you came up here to rape me without first considering that I was entitled to have somebody nearby to yell 'help' to?" he asked her jokingly.

"You are such an ass Gippal. I'm going to sleep so that I have the energy to beat up anyone who tries to bring this up tomorrow." she said, closing her eyes.

"Paine...I'm sorry..." he sounded dejected.

'Wow he sounds like he means it.' she opened her eyes to search his expression. 'Wow he really DOES mean it.'

"It's okay Gippal. You shouldn't apologize...it's not anybody's fault really." she said, trying to comfort the hurt she could see in his eyes.

"You sure?" he asked, wondering if she was just being sarcastic again.

"Yeah I'm sure. You know what?" she asked, having another devious idea pop into her head.

"What's that?" he asked her, relieved that she wasn't angry anymore.

"We'll just have to tell them that we had the wildest kinkiest sex ever and they should be jealous of us, not making fun" she said smiling at him.

"That sounds like a great idea. But I think we should make it up to each other. How's about same time tomorrow...only no cuffs." he finished, sounding a little bit hopeful.

"Fine..." she said with a little sigh, "but I DO get to bring ropes or scarves"

"It's a deal...anyway we should get some sleep now" he said, and Paine nodded her agreement. They both closed their eyes.

"Paine...?" Gippal asked after a few minutes of complete silence.

"Mhmm?" Paine mumbled, almost asleep.

"Can I hold your hand?" he asked her, sounding far more innocent than she could ever remember. She smiled and he knew that this meant yes. He took his free hand and laced his fingers through hers. The next morning they both silently realized that neither of them had ever slept so peacefully or so well.


End file.
